You Walked Away
by mriss
Summary: Fifteen years later someone appears in Lizzie's life, uprooting everything she's stabalized. How will she, her children and her children's family react? What will happen and who comes back? Even after he walked.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own any characters you do not recognize from the show!**

Prologue

Fifteen Years Later:

Jason-27

Gage-25

Rai-19

Erica-16

* * *

Lizzie McGuire brushed a flying ringlet from her sweaty face, right as hot grease spurted her in the face. She wore no smile, not on her face, in her eyes or in her heart. She had been on auto pilot for fifteen years, only just recently pulling back her protective shell around her children. Gordo had left them, to save her and their children. Lizzie would never let it go. Throwing another hamburger on the grill in fury Lizzie screamed inside before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun around connecting eyes with her friend and co-worker, Denise; a name which really didn't fit her.

"There's a really pretty girl up front looking for you." She smiled and took the spatula frm Lizzie. Lizzie nodded and cleaned herself up a bit before heading to the front. Looking at the girl in front of her she lockd eyes with Gordo's eyes...Hannah.

Lizzie's hand flew to her mouth, her last sight Hannah as she fainted. "Hannah...Gordo..." Escaping her lips as a barely audible whisper as her world went dark.

* * *

**AN: Ladie's and gentlemen welcome to the sequel of Should I Stay or Should I Go! Shall we see what is in store for Lizzie and her children, along with Hannah and her family? We shall! Review R e V i e W! haha Thank you for all of you who were dedicated to the prequel of this story, if you haven't read should I stay or should I go this story will make no sense, so read it first!**

**-Mriss**


	2. Dr Pepper & HeartStrings

Chapter 1

Dr. Pepper and Heartstrings

Voices filled the air surrounding Elizabeth McGuire. Flickering her eyes open she felt her chest get heavy and her head began to pound. What was happening? Once her eyes had opened completely she stared around her. She was on the floor of the McDonalds she worked in. Not the most glamorous job she could find but once her youngest child sixteen she quit her job at the office and took it on part time. Ericka and herself earned enough money to support them, plus those heartwrenching checks that came with heartwarming letters each month...from Gordo.

Gordo had left them to AT, Lizzie always knew why he did it. What she never understood was why they didnt' just let the police handle it. In Lizzie's mind it'd formed the fact that Gordo had left to raise another child and live with another woman. Gordo may have loved his family but they had long since hardened their hearts to his explanations and pleas and apologies and soon, it was simply a five hundred dollar check in the mail each month to support the youngest Gordon. Lizzie shook her head and stared up, straight into the eyes that had made her pass out. She hadn't seen Hannah before, but the looks that were so much of Gordo couldn't be mistaken. She hadn't seen Gordo in fifteen years, what was his daughter doing there?

"What..." Lizzie choked as she sat up, trying to keep her voice at one level. "What are you doing here Hannah?" Lizzie asked. Hannah's eyes flickered for a moment, the seventeen year old girl looked frightened. Hannah looked at her hands and sighed before looking back at Lizzie, tears filling her eyes.

"Ma is trying to kill him...Ma don't want him to come back to you." She said slowly, a Brooklyn accent falling through her teeth and out of her mouth. So that's where Gordo had been all this time, Brooklyn, with his other family. Lizzie shook her head for a moment, her familiar ringlets that had no sign of aging yet and sighed.

"Hannah what are you doing here?" Lizzie said slowly, repeating the question. Hannah hadn't answered it, she said that Lizzie's husband was in danger. Her husband. It'd been so long...too long. Lizzie never realized how long it had been. She hadn't had time to dwell or date, she'd only recently been let out of her shell herself, the shell she'd based around her and her children, preoccuping herself with work and home, nothing else seemed relevant. Except for the tears at night. Every night ... for fifteen years.

"He...he needs your help...he's ma' dad n' Iono if I kin save 'im this time." She said slowly. There was history in those eyes. Knowledge, history, love, fear, pain. For Lizzie she felt like she was staring into Rai's eyes. Rai had her father's features as well, Ericka had Lizzie's. Without her meaning to Lizzie reached up and brushed a strand of Hannah's hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, cupping her face in her hand.

"I don't think I can help you." Lizzie said breathlessly. Her heart was wrenching as she saw the look of comfort cross Hannah's face as she did the small gesture. Her heart went out to the child...even though the child had been conceived the way she had Lizzie could see it pained her to think of her parents. Unsure of what she could do Lizzie grabbed a bottle of Dr.Pepper for the each of them and nodded towards the door. "We'll talk at my house." She said. "Tawnie I'm goin home, headache long story see you later!" Lizzie yelled. She'd been a great enough employee that she could walk out like that once in awhile and not have to replace herself. Lizzie was appreciative of her magnetic personality when it came to that. They drove in silence.

-----

"Hannah, I dont know why you came to me but you...you have to understand sweetie that I am in no way able to help you." Lizzie said finally as they pulled into her driveway.

"Ms. McGuire please let me explain..." She said, Lizzie was taken aback and somewhat proud of the girl for calling her Ms. McGuire rather than Ma'am or something else that she was sure would offend her. Lizzie shook her head and got out of the car and headed in the house, knowing full well that the girl was to and would follow her inside. Noting the blue pos car in the driveway she could say that Ericka was home, that was a relief for the woman of four.

"Hey mom!" Ericka yelled running from the kitchen and giving her mom a one armed hug. Hannah stopped short, shrinking a bit, feeling uncomfortable. She had never been so comfortable with her mom, ever. The girl looked like a younger Lizzie. Gorgeous blonde ringlets, amazing brown eyes, the odd part about Ericka was the she had one brown eye and one piercing blue one, one from her dad. Her eyebrows were brown, not at all the same as her blonde hair, which showed no sign of changing to the color of her eyebrows. Hannah noticed that Lizzie and her daughter had an unspoken bond as Lizzie kissed her daughter on the cheek and Ericka ran up the stairs. Leaving her door open just a slight bit, Hannah knew that trick. Her dad had taught it to her, one of the few times her dad treated her like a duaghter. One of the few times her dad was around her enough to say anything other tahn good morning or good night. Hannah bit the inside of her cheek as she followed Lizzie into the kitchen and sat in the chair offered her. Utter obediance.

Lizzie saw the look in Hannah's eyes, the hurt that she had when she saw how a real mother treated her daugther. Lizzie began to wonder how Hannah had been treated the last fifteen years. She had to wonder what made her husband's daughter come to her for help. Sighing she set her keys, soda and purse onto the table and sat down as well, facing the seventeen year old girl.

"Now please, we are in my home. Away from the hustle and bustle of real life, please tell me what it is that is so imperitive that you have to find me." Lizzie said untwisting the cap and taking a long drink of her soda. Hannah began to wring her hands and stuttered at first before she sank into her story. A story that would rip at the heartstrings of any real heartfelt person. Lizzie eyes would grow big, her heart would wrench and Hannah Gordon would cry in front of someone for the first time in her life.

-----

an: I hope this fic is doing the prequel justice review, FIVE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! XD ily

tbc

-mriss


	3. Tug at my Heart

**AUTHORS NOTE-MUST READ: The way Hannah's dialogue is written is MEANT to be grammatically incorrect, she grew up in Brooklyn and that is the way she speaks. Please do not flame me for grammar when you have been told!**

Chapter 2

-Tug at my Heart-

"Well," Hannah bit the inside of her cheek once more and tugged at loose strand of hair from the loose ponytail she'd put up only moments before. "You see ma' dad, 'e ain't really eva . . .been there. . .if you get what I mean. I guess right. ..right afta he erm .. ." She once again bit a part of her mouth, uncomfortable as hell. She was techinically in her step-mother's house telling her what a bad father her husband was. "Right afta 'e left erm . . you guys . . .ma said he pulled away. Like. . he locked 'imsef in a room n' wouldn't come out for a long time. Like. ..he was tryin' ta escape it all or summin." She sighed and took a sip of her soda provided by Lizzie. Lizzie stared at the brown liquid spilling around inside her own bottle, picturing Gordo as a bad father . . .it was hard. "Den when 'e started comin' out. ..he wasn't. ..ma said 'e wasn't 'im anymores, like. ..'e'd lost it all."

"When did you notice things?" Lizzie intervened, she couldn't help it. She saw the young girl sigh. And thus began, in several long paragraphs without stopping, Hannah's story.

" ain't eva been too proud, neva really had to tell anyone what I really thought. I grew up in Brooklyn, when you there. . . .you aint' got too many options. My only option was my voice. My music. I started singing when I was a little kid. ..it was the only time I eva saw ma fatha proud o' me, only time I saw him smile at me. He wasn't a dad to me. . .not many dad's in Brooklyn were. When I 'it about fourteen my ma told me everything n' why ma' dad was the way 'e was. 'e didn't love me. .n' 'e definitly didn't love ma. I spent a lot o' my time watchin' 'im stare at pictas of his old family. ..the family 'e loved most.

When I 'it sixteen I stopped caring. I stopped coming 'ome at night n' ma started freaking. Dad, 'e told 'er to lee' me alone. 'e didn't care what I did, n' my ma warn't abou' to tell 'im no. So I was left too miself. I wondered a lot what ma' dad was doin' on the nights win I was out drinkin' wit my frinds n' bein' stupid. . .drownin' my feelin's about havin' a dad 'oo was nuthin' but a shell. Then afa awhile. ..I found shelt in Tino, a mexican guy 'oo 'ad been my frind fo years. ..n' then he changed. . .but I couldn't leave 'im. Even when 'e hurt me . .. it was better than ma' dad ... atleast I was in Tino's way . . .at least 'e saw me . ..dad didn't see me. Tino got controlling . .. n' he got violent.. .'e'd beat meh a lot . ..but I didn't mind cuz 'e still loved me. . .'e neva left.

Me' seventeenth birthday was las' week n'. . .dad told ma 'e was leavin' 'er, then 'e packed 'is shit n' left. I dunno where 'e 'is. ..but ma' does n' she's sayin she's goin ta kill 'im. ..make 'im pay. I dunno if she's goin ta 'urt you guys. .or ma' dad. ..but I 'ad to warn ya. ..ta ask for 'elp. Please 'elp." Tears slipped down Hannah's face. ..which turned into hard, racking sobs, and soon she was a hysterical wreck. Lizzie tried to comfort her, but she could see in the way she huddled and cried, she'd never cried in front of anyone, she'd been neglected and hurt. the bruises on her arms and face were just as much Gordo's fault as Tino's. Clenched in Hannah's hand was a piece of paper which she dropped in front of Lizzie.

_I've never been confronted with my own thoughts_

_They don't bother me when I'm alone_

_Can you come over save me, because he won't stop_

_Now get him off his fuckin' throne_

_Caution the floor's wet in here, been crying_

_I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying_

_I don't know what he's capable of doing_

_But he's hurting me_

_It's not my fault I made him lose his temper_

_I should know better not to talk too loud_

_There's no one out there who could love me better_

_I'm not like you, you are too proud_

_Caution the floor's wet in here, been crying_

_I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying_

_I don't know what he's capable of doing_

_but he's hurting me_

_Don't leave me_

_Please believe me_

_Baby there is_

_I can explain_

_Please love me_

_Please need me._

_I've never been confronted with my own thoughts_

_They don't bother when I'm alone_

_Can you come over save me because he wont' stop_

_Now get him off his fucking throne_

Lizzie set the paper on the table and drew Hannah into a hug. The world was turning once again in the life of Lizzie McGuire. Nothing could stay monotonous forever. That was proven more true than not as soon as she heard Ericka's screams. Hannah's head shot up and was up the stairs before Lizzie had registered what was happening. And soon she followed too.

"Mom?" Ericka cried throwing herself from her bedroom, or someone threw her.

"MA NO!" Hannah yelled. AT emerged from the bedroom.

tbc.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I've been so GD busy it's crazy! I hope you guys liked this chapter. The song is He's Hurting Me by Maria Mena. Anyways REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! FIVE REVIEWS!!!!!**

**love mriss**


	4. Someone's Gotta Pay

Chapter 3

-Someone's Gotta Pay 1-

"MA NO!" Hanna yelled. AT emerged from the bedroom.

Lizzie gasped at the disheveled sight in front of her. The once powerful, smart, beautiful girl that'd been Angelica Tiffany, otherwise known as AT. The woman who'd ripped apart Elizabeth McGuire's world after taking her husband. It'd taken a lot on Gordo's part for the police to drop the charges on AT and not just arrest her on the spot. But then again Lizzie always had to wonder why he didn't let them. No one would ever know.

"What do you want?" Lizzie seethed through her teeth, holding her sixteen year old close and stroking her hair as Hannah stood by the wall, her eyes glazed over with disgust and her mouth clamped tightly shut.

"Well if it isn't Ms. High n' Mighty Lizzie McccccGuire. Not Gordon . . . McGuire." AT laughed before she was overcome with a cough. Her hair was ratty and dry, cracked in a way.Her face was hollow, sucken, and her eyes were empty. Meth and Smoking. sleeping around. AT had long since been let go by everything she'd created, by her fantasy that never really existed.

"Ma, stop." Hannah began but was silenced by a look from her mother.

"Ms. Mcguire might I ask why the fuck you care if I take your daughter. I mean, I gots your man n' I gots our kid. so why not gimme another important family memba, make it even? That ways you gots yo otha three n' I gots a good daughta, yo's, n' my slut o' a daughter." AT attempted a laugh again but was again stopped by the hollow and hacking cough.

"Fuck off AT, just leave. Your daughter's staying with me and you are leaving before I call the police on your ass." Ericka and Hannah stared at Lizzie for a moment. Because Lizzie didn't talk like that. Ericka had never heard her mother go off on someone like that ever, not with that language. It was weird. And Hannah, Hannah had been offered a home, a home without a father, but looking around her she was sure it was a real home.

"You can't have Hannah Lizzie." AT said coldly.

"Why not? You took my children from me once. You stole them from me and you have never known the pain of not knowing where someone you loved was at. Never." AT stole a glance at her daughter, Hannah looked down. "The game is over AT, the game is done. You have the only man I'll ever love. Why must you continue hurting me?" Lizzie asked. AT glowered at her before opening her mouth.

"Because Gordo's coming back. After Hannah's eighteenth birthday he's coming back. I'm not letting him." She said angrily but with tears falling down her face. The three women in front of her were to shocked to do anything when she pulled a gun out and shot out, three shots. Hitting Hannah in the shoulder, missing Lizzie and Ericka in the stomach. "He's not coming back to you." AT screamed and ran out of the house and hopping into a green volvo and driving off. Lizzie dialed 911 as she pressed against her daughters wound, throwing a cloth to Hannah to do the same for her shoulder.

"Daddy's coming back mom. Daddy's coming back." Ericka smiled at her mother, holding her arm tightly as they were assured help was on the way.

* * *

_Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site,  
I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life. _

Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me.

We made plans to grow old,  
believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?

Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me

You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah  
You said that you would die for me

Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me

_cat & mouse-red jumpsuit apparatus_

* * *

**i hope you guys liked it, there's more to come soon!!!! ah I've had major writers' block cause I lost my notebook for the longest time, but it's all good now I found it! YAY! lol review five reviews at least before I update again!!! kk**

**love mriss**


	5. Feeling these Untamed Feelings

**AN: Thank you for your reviews, remember I love them and appreciate them. I'm not going to hold any chappies over your heads ever again but here's I think the end. There might be an epilogue or something but I'm not sure yet. The song is New Messiah by The Philosopher Kings. The instant I heard the song I was inspired for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed AND understood! Again i'm a review whore so please review lol. I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Mriss.**

Feeling these Untamed Feelings

David Gordon walked the streets of Queens alone. Unarmed, in the dark. Alone. His head down, dark curls covering his blue eyes that were now so empty. But so beautiful. His thoughts were consumed. His seventeen year old daughter...his 'rape daughter' was missing. AT had long ago gone off the deep end...same as he did he was sure. He was never quiet sure why he agreed to let go of Lizzie and his family. But he'd regretted it everyday. His cell phone he could hear in the distance. He was so far away from reality, what is reality? He'd created a barrier between him and his seventeen year old Hannah. A girl who grew more beautiful with each passing day...but he couldn't get himself to love her like his other children. He had to wonder what they were doing, how they were doing. Married? Kids? He flipped the phone open almost noislessly.

"Hello?" He said in a hollow tone. The voice on the other line was someone he never expected.

"David?" A woman said slowly. Not Lizzie, but someone close...but he wasn't Daddy. "It's Rai, David, come to the hospital. It's Ericka...your wife shot her." With that she snapped the phone clicked and David was left standing there, cradling the thought that his oldest daughter had just called. He threw his phone into his coat pocket onto the bus. His thoughts unclear. HIs daughters...sons...Lizzie...needed him?

-----

Lizzie sat next to Ericka's bed. Her hand clutched tightly around her daughter's. Hannah, Rai, Jason, and Gage were all in the waiting room. Rai had quietly informed her...she'd called David. The word sounded foreign in her children's mouths. Especially since the last time they'd spoken of him he was Dad or Daddy...now he was just as foreign as the word itself. With a sigh she turned her head towards the soft knock she'd heard at the door. Who on earth...

"Come in.." She said in a barely audible whisper, squeezy her comatose daughter's hand tentively.

"It's...me" And David's curly head poked it's way through the door. Lizzie's energy was too drained to be shocked or surprised. In some way she knew that he would come, it'd taken their youngest daughter going into a coma because of a gun shot wound for him to appear in her life again. And at the moment...she couldn't even hate him.

"David..." She smiled a small, exaspherated smile.

-----

David poked his head through the door. He wasn't Gordo anymore...or daddy. And now looking at his youngest daughter he felt his heart, which he thought couldnt' break anymore, rip out and stay with her. It would never leave...in some ways it never had. His eyes then fell on Lizzie and the beating heart next to his daughter ached more for the woman he never divorced...but wasn't with for fifteen years. He felt the tears wallow in his throat, not coming up.

_If ever there was God_

_Please let him shut my heart_

_I'm no good no more_

_Nor my prayers for sure_

"Lizzie..." He began, she placed a finger to her lips. shh. He nodded and walked to the other side of their daughter.

"AT...she did this." Lizzie began. She lifted Ericka's hospital gown above the blanket and her stomach, showing him the shot wound. So small..yet it'd caused what appeared to be irreperable damage. David sucked in his breath. Not Ericka...why...why...

"I know." Was all David could sputter as he stared at his dying daughter. And that hit him...and the tears trickled down. His sixteen year old daughter was dying...and it all boiled down to him. The tears came. He never saw Lizzie get up and leave.

_I'm not strong_

Ericka's eyes opened slightly and she saw her dad sitting beside her, holding her hand in his big ones. His shoulders shaking. Reaching a weak hand out she placed it on his head.

"Daddy?" She said slowly, questioningly. As if she didn't want to admit it was real. David's head shot up.

"Baby?" He asked slowly and lovingly, he stroked her blonde Lizzie-Like hair and brushed a kiss across her cheek and forhead. "How are you feeling?" He asked. He knew she would have questions. Did he have answers?

"Daddy, I know I'm not going to make it, they said the bullet punctured something or another. But you've gotta stay with Mom and J, Rai, and Gg. They need you. You left. You're here when they need you the most." Reaching over to her wallet that her mother had put next to her she pulled out a picture of a smiling David and a gurgling, giggling Ericka baby. She handed to him. "You never really left me Daddy." She said slowly, her breathing sharp and heavy. "And take care of Hannah, please? She's my sister. Make up for lost time. Daddy I love you. Tell my family I love them." Ericka said with a smile. Her father's sobbing eyes never faltered from her own hazel ones. Ericka closed her eyes and went back to sleep. David stared at his sixteen year old daughter. She was wise beyond her years...so young...and soon she would be gone. An amazing loss to the world. A horrible, unforgetable loss.

_You are the New Messiah_

_Turning my blood into fire_

Lizzie ran into the room at hearing her daughter's voice. But the words pouring out of her mouth made Lizzie lose her composure. _David you fucker, you broke her. How could you do this to her? To us? How could you let AT escape jail and kill my daughter? _Lizzie's thoughts were still racing when she felt the door open. David caught her as she fell. As their eyes connected so did their lips. They may not be young anymore but the passion remained as strong as ever.And with his hands on her she had no will power and no anger was great enough to resist the powerful love that binded them.

_Our tongues are twisted like wire_

_The visions your body inspires_

_oh oh oh_

----

David tore away from Lizzie with the best of his ability. Knowing that the kiss wouldn't fix anything. But from the look in her eyes it had atleast ignited something. He coughed.

"She woke for a moment. I'm sorry I didn't call...she was so adamant Lizzie...I...I love you." He spat out before he could stop himself. She smiled before closing the door to him and going to hug her daughter one last time, to say goodbye. How it'd come to this from their teenage love she couldn't understand but somehow it had.

"Ericka, beautiful, you did your job. You did all that you were sent here to do. You kept my alive, you brought your father to you and you never gave up hope, on yourself or anyone else. I love you my girl. I'm always here, and I know you are to. You can go baby. Thank you. I love you." Lizzie kissed her daughter's forhead and hugged her close before the machine near her flatlined. Lizzie couldn't cry. There were no tears shed from Ericka Gordon's family. Because they all loved her so much, so greatly. There was so much love that if they cried, they'd never stop. Rai had lost her best friend. Jason and Gage their little sister that had never let them down and they'd been her 'pop star' bodyguards. David had found his way back to the people that mattered and Lizzie had lost her baby. Hannah...didn't know what to do. She'd never had a father, she'd lost her mother who finally found her way to prison. Yet again, there were no tears. How were there no tears?

Ericka watched her family with admiration as they buried her in a bright pink coffin, dressing her in her favorite outfit. They made the funeral a celebration not a mourning. They made the funeral her. She smiled.

_Come cross the river of fire_

----

Lizzie sat on her queen sized bed. The same bed she'd shared with David fifteen years ago. She exited the room soon after and stared down the balcony of steps at the figure sitting on the couch, head in hands. He wasn't shaking anymore.

"Come to bed Gordo." Come to bed. She sighed quietly. Some things meant to much to say anything, some things didnt' require words to fix. Actions speak louder than words in this case.

_Sleep in this bed of desire_

_I'm letting you go to my head_

_oh oh oh_

"Lizzie...are you sure..." He was cut off by Lizzie's lips connecting with his, the door shutting, locking. She wasn't sure if this was the way to handle the situation at hand. The traitorous husband, the death of a daughter...the murder...but it felt so right. She'd needed him for so long, she still did.

"Just dont' speak ok?" She said slowly. He nodded and pressed his lips against hers once more, feeling himself grow hard. He'd been abstinent for fifteen years. He hadn't slept with even AT. No one. He'd always wanted Lizzie, he always would. They were unsure if this was a one night thing or if this would replace something they'd lost. Neither knew. They were caught in each other, fifteen years later.

_Like a bullet to the brain_

_oh oh oh_

_Like a bullet to the brain_

Their clothes lay on the floor, Lizzie in Gordo's arms, he held her up, thrusting in and out slowly against a wall. Her hands clutched his back, his hair, his neck. Gordo held her, making love to her and letting her know she'd never left him, hoping she knew he'd never left her. They were one for those moments. He pulled away and let her stand shakily before they made their way to the bed. She lay him back and slid him into her as they became one fluid movement, she had to rest her hands against the headboard, the pleasure and feeling so great.

_Oh when I first saw your brown eyes_

_I'd swear I'd seen your face before_

_But I can't see where or when_

_You haven't said just how that's bad_

_Or are you taking me in?_

The rhythm picked up speed, the intensity greater. Gordo flipped her gently onto her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding on, tight, thrusting deeper. Deeper. Harder Harder. Her moans, His moans. Their sweat colliding. The climax mounting and colliding with one anothers over and over again.Neither one able to stop the pattern, the rhythm.

_Or are you the New Messiah_

_Turning my blood into fire_

_Our tongues are twisted like wire_

_In the visions your body inspires_

_oh oh oh_

Lizzie lay next to Gordo. Their bodies, their souls one entity. One being for the moment where the only noise was their breath returning to normal and their heart rate also receding to normal. Nothing else. He'd never felt more connected to Lizzie. And she'd never thought she could understand what went through his head that night with AT. Rolling over and kissing his cheek and neck.

"I understand Gordo...I forgive you...I love you." She said without question before getting up and going to the adjoining bathroom and beginning a shower. At two am. Two hours after their excursion began.

----

_Come cross the river of fire_

_To make up this bed of desire_

_I'm letting you go to my head_

_Oh oh oh_

_Like a bullet to the brain_

_oh oh oh _

_Like a bullet to the brain_

_mmmhmmm_

_Like a bullet to the brain_

_mmmhmmmmMmm_

David lay in silence. Mulling over his thoughts. How he'd gotten to where he was. The pain was so intense but so necissary it was almost numb. Lizzie made him feel. She was real and so was he...they were real.

_If ever there was God_

_Please let him shut my heart_

_I'm no good no more_

_Nor my prayers no more_

_I'm not strong _

_I'm not strong_

----

The four children met in the kitchen. The three original Gordon children accepted Hannah, she was almost another Ericka accept with their fathers color of hair. She was different and so the same. They hugged, laughed, cried, shared stories. They bonded with each other. It may have not been the way the parents were upstairs, but they were bonding. Creating the necissary things they'd quietly promised Ericka.

_You are the New Messiah _

_Turning my blood into fire_

_Our tongues are twisted like wire_

_With the visions your body inspires_

_Oh oh oh_

_Come cross the river fire_

_Sleep in this bed of desire_

_I'm letting you go to my head_

_oh oh oh_

_Like a bullet to the brain_

_oh oh oh_

_Like a bullet to the brain_

_oh yeah yeah oh_

-----


End file.
